


На этом же месте

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Twincest, but evil is here, see no evil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте всегда было чересчур много в его жизни.





	На этом же месте

— Не играй с огнем, — насмешливо повторяет чьи-то слова Данте, пропуская между пальцев невесомые обжигающе горячие шарики пламени.

Одно неловкое движение — и на крепких мозолистых пальцах расцветают ожоги. Кожа чернеет, запах паленой плоти щекочет нос и будоражит голодного зверя, что прячется в тени. Данте с улыбкой терпит боль.

Раны заживают почти мгновенно, и игра продолжается.

Данте гасит огонь плавным движением ладони и поворачивается к двери. У него посетитель, но, кажется, тот немного припозднился.

Ви шагает легко, будто дикое животное или опасный демон, и Данте невольно ищет в нем знакомые черты. Но разве эту обманчиво неуверенную походку он помнит? Разве этот притворно покорный взгляд он видел почти вечность назад? Черные нити татуировок змеятся по коже, прячутся в складках одежды, сливаются с тенями… Данте одергивает себя, складывая руки за головой и забрасывая ноги на стол. Он может казаться тщеславным и высокомерным, но от внимательного взгляда трудно скрыть правду.

_(Прикоснуться к Ви хочется неимоверно.)_

— «В небесах или глубинах тлел огонь очей звериных?» — Ви цитирует строчки по памяти, и на секунду Данте позволяет себе задуматься, куда Ви все-таки обычно прячет книгу. — «Где таился он века? Чья нашла его рука?»

— Сейчас не время упражняться в выразительном чтении. — Впрочем, Данте никуда не торопится. Он смотрит на Ви с интересом и нетерпением, ждет его следующего хода так, как ждут подарка на день рождения. — Чего ты опять от меня хочешь?

Ви улыбается едва заметно, почти довольно. Ему хватает пары плавных размеренных шагов, чтобы пересечь комнату. Ви огибает стол и оказывается рядом с Данте.

Близко.

Слишком близко.

— «Что за мастер, полный силы, свил твои тугие жилы», — Ви мягко касается пальцами груди Данте и наклоняется ближе — так, чтобы окончательно нарушить всякие правила приличия. — «И почувствовал меж рук сердца первый тяжкий стук?»

Данте поддается удивительно легко. Поцелуй разрушает их изнутри волной всепоглощающего пламени, и Ви задыхается от эмоций, что приносит с собой обычное соприкосновение губ. Он помнит, кто он есть, но Данте действительно слишком близко.

Данте всегда было чересчур много в его жизни, но сейчас Ви не понимает, как он мог раньше жить без него. Как он мог думать, что одиночество — единственный выход?

Он желал силы, не зная, с кем ее разделить, и раз за разом совершал одну и ту же ошибку.

— Ты трахнешь меня прямо здесь или наконец отпустишь? — смеется Данте, когда Ви, переводя дыхание, ненадолго отстраняется.

В голове неожиданно пусто, но Ви быстро находит подходящие слова.

— Пожалуй, я трахну тебя после победы над Уризеном. Надеюсь, ты не против еще немного подождать?

Данте делает вид, что задумался, и Ви не может оторвать взгляда от его тонкой понимающей улыбки.

— Договорились, Ви. На этом же месте ровно после победы над Уризеном.

**Author's Note:**

> Уильям Блейк «Тигр» (перевод С. Я. Маршака)


End file.
